Fair fight
by MackieHargitayHermann
Summary: Calleigh defeats Jake in a boxing match, but Jake decides to take his revenge outside ring. And he will do whatever it takes, to whomever it takes, to bring down Miami Dade's Bullet Girl.
1. Chapter 1

"_Looks like you best keep this bitch on a shorter leash, Tex!" _BAM! Calleigh gave the boxing bag in the MDPD Gym an almighty punch as she pictured the face of her smug ex boyfriend for each item of self defence in this particular session of body combat. _"This isn't about you and me, is it?"_ BAM! She hit the bag again, this time a little harder than was intended, causing the bag to swing at the impact. She heard the door to the Gym close as she ripped the Velcro off of her gloves, bunching them before wiping her forehead with the back of her forearm. She grabbed hold of her water bottle and took a heavy swig before replacing it in her gym bag and putting her boxing gloves back on. _"Well you could have been first; if you weren't so distracted by that guy you were seeing. What was his name? Oh yeah, that was me!" _BAM! Again she made contact with the bag, this time with her foot. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around, fists at the ready. The one person she did_ not_ want to see just so happened to be standing there, no doubt checking her out as she fought the bag.

"Is there a reason you're taking your anger out on the bag?" Jake asked, taking hold of the bag before Calleigh could take another swing at it. She sighed heavily, wiping her forehead again.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" She breathed, leaning forward to catch her breath. Jake stood next to her and placed his other hand on her shoulder, but the CSI shrugged it off.

"Jeez, just trying to help." He exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Calleigh straightened up, her hands on her lower back.

"Did you just come down here to place your face on the punching bag? Because I'm gonna be honest with you: Your face is my target and so far I haven't missed a hit." She snapped back, preparing herself once again for her fighter's stance. Jake stood behind the bag, still holding it.

"I was just coming down here to see if there were any hard feelings, but judging by how hard you're swinging the bag and the ball that there were." He explained, moving to the side. Calleigh raised an eyebrow.

"You were watching me work out?" She panted, swinging at the bag. She hit it with a THUD, causing Jake to flinch away from her.

"Well, I was gonna see if you wanted a rematch of our final challenge in the academy? Self defence fight? You lost to me? Any of this ringing a bell?" He asked, causing Calleigh's mind to click.

"Yeah, they are." Calleigh gripped the bag to stop it swinging. "What? You want a rematch? Right here right now?" She asked, regretting asking the question. Jake nodded and threw his shirt off, tossing it over a set of weights. "Rules: You have to take your boots off. And it's the first to a knock out wins. Fair?" She compromised. Jake nodded, leading the way to the boxing ring in the corner of the Gym. Calleigh waved a hand. "Hey. If I'm wearing gloves you've gotta wear gloves as well you're not gonna have the upper hand on me again." She instructed.

"Get your gloves off, Calleigh. Let's make this a fair fight." He offered, flexing his hands in a 'Bring it on' style. Calleigh shrugged, throwing her gloves off her hands and tossing them in the corner of the ring. Before Calleigh could wrap her head around the beginning of the fight, Jake swung a mean uppercut, hitting her in the abdomen. Slightly off guard, she hunched forward, but did not drop to her knees. "Ever heard of the saying 'You hit like a girl?" He asked, taking another swing, hitting in the ribs. She coughed hard at the impact, sending her to her knees. He pinned her to the ground by her shoulders, keeping his knees in her ribs. Calleigh cried out, knowing full well that there was definitely some internal damage done by Jake's earlier kick there. Taking a minute to allow her breath to return, Calleigh braced either hand at her side, bringing her knee into contact with Jake's groin. It was his turn to cry out as he hit the mat. Calleigh clambered to her feet, ready to take on his next attack. He braced either hand at his side in a vain attempt to bring him to his feet but Calleigh saw this movement, swung her foot in the air and grunted as she made contact with Jake's head, knocking him out cold. Calleigh leaned her hands on her thighs, leaning forward to catch her breath as Jake lay unconscious at her feet. Faintly, she heard the sound of applause from the door and turned to see the rest of her team, Horatio included, applauding her. She stepped out of the ring, holding her ribs as she did so to join the team. Natalia was first to approach the Ballistics Expert, giving her a warm high five.

"What did he do to deserve that?" She laughed as she spied Jake slowly getting to his feet in the ring. Calleigh sat down heavily on the bench, still clutching at her ribs. Alexx joined her at the bench, the doctor side of her kicking in.

"Let's just say that some old memories along with today's case came to the surface and he became the literal punching bag." She smiled, but the smile was soon wiped away when Alexx delicately touched her ribs. "Yeouch! Alexx what's he done to me now?" She demanded, holding her ribs. Alexx put one hand under her arm, Natalia doing the same as she was lifted off the bench.

"Honey I think there is some pretty serious damage done if you're in that much pain from just a simple touch. We are taking you to the emergency room." She concluded. Eric went in front of Calleigh and lifted her legs into his arms, as if she was on a throne being led away from the Gym.

"Eric, let go of my legs I still can walk fine." She argued. Alexx shook her head at her friend.

"Honey believe it or not this will help you. The less you move the less pain your ribs will be in. Keeping as immobile as possible right now is best for you. Now let us take care of you for once instead of the other way around."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, All _

_Sorry about the delay, I have had a little bit of stuff happen with my life but it's all good now._

_Now. _

_I have not stated in the description, but this story ships Calleigh and Eric (Hiphuggers) and Ryan and Natalia (WolVista) and Horatio and Marisol. (I never liked how she was killed off, so in this one, she wasn't. And plus, she made Horatio happy. WHY WOULD THE WRITERS DESTROY HORATIO'S HAPPINESS LIKE THAT?!_

_Anyway_

_Chapter Two_

"Calleigh Duquesne?" A voice called, snapping Calleigh out of her trance. After a lot of persuading to Alexx and reassurance to Horatio that she would take the rest of the day off after this, Natalia and Calleigh had taken a trip to the ER. Hesitantly, Calleigh got to her feet, with help from Natalia. As the two reached the curtained area, the nurse smiled and put on a pair of gloves. "I'm Doctor Blair. Doctor Woods called ahead. Her and I went to medical school together you see so we know each other quite well." She sat next to Calleigh, placing a blood pressure cuff around her arm. "Now, she tells me that you were involved in a little bit of a fight?" she asked, shining a small flashlight into the CSI's eyes. Calleigh nodded, blinking as the light was put away.

"Yes, I was. But the other guy looks worse." She smiled as Doctor Blair reached for her kit. "What's that for?" She asked, flinching as Natalia squeezed her hand a little.

"That lip of yours needs stitches. So does the cut on your forehead. Who did you get into a fight with, my love? Mike Tyson?" She asked, wiping the cut on Calleigh's forehead with disinfectant. She flinched as it began to sting.

"No," She tried to laugh, but she breathed in as deeply as she could as a pain stabbed her in the ribs. "Damn ribs... it was my ex boyfriend." She explained as tape was placed over her forehead instead of stitches. "I thought I needed stitches on this one." She asked, half relieved. Blair shook her head, returning again to her kit.

"That one didn't my love. But this one does. And that lip. After that we will take a look at those ribs, hey?" She asked, preparing a syringe. "You say your ex did this to you?" She asked, quickly injecting the antisthetic into Calleigh's lower lip.

"Yes, I did. But we are both cops, so it comes with the territory." She explained as her lip became numb.

"Cop or not, a man has no right to hit a woman." She pointed out, quickly getting to work at stitching Calleigh's lip. After about two minutes, she was done. "Ok, that's that one done. Now let's take a look at that pretty little head of yours." She smiled, preparing another syringe. "Now, my love, this one may hurt a little more." She warned. Calleigh closed her eyes and squeezed her eyes, bracing herself for the sting of the needle.

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

Out in the carpark of the hospital, Jake quickly emerged from under Natalia's Hummer, a remote control in his hand.

"I don' think this is such a good idea, man." Jake's hitman said, fiddling with the second detonator in his pocket. Jake smirked and snatched Nick's hand out of his pocket.

"Come on, Man. This is a two for one deal. I take of the bitch who ruined my life, and you take care of your bitch." He smirked. "Fair?" He asked, waving the detonator in his hand. The other man sighed, taking the device from him.

"Fair."

CSIMIAMICSIMIAMICSIMIAMI

"Ok, Calleigh my dear," Blair smiled as she and Natalia helped Calleigh off of the exam table. "This is the prescription for your pain tablets. Take them only as directed and if the pain gets any worse in eight hours, I want you back here. Understand?" She warned, holding the prescription just out of Calleigh's reach.

"Yes, Doctor Blair," She smiled, reaching further out and taking the paper from the doctor. "I promise." She reassured, pocketing the script as delicately as she could. She and Natalia turned towards the exit, stopping at the desk to sign her out.

"Three fractured ribs!" Natalia scoffed in disbelief as Calleigh signed her last piece of paperwork. "That's gonna look good to the Chief of D's." She grinned, nudging Calleigh in her non injured side.

"Oh yeah, and it's gonna look even better when they find out who did it!" She smiled, slowly walking towards the Hummer. "You got the keys?" She asked, looking at the car. Natalia smiled and nodded, fishing them out of her pocket and hitting "Unlock." Almost immediately, an almighty _boom _erupted in the car park, sending both CSI's flying off of their feet. Calleigh landed three feet from where she stood, hitting her head on the ground as she landed, knocking her out cold instantly. Natalia however was thrown further from the blast site, her coming into contact with another parked car. Her back made contact with a windshield, causing the glass to shatter and her to slump forward, the car alarm ringing throughout the parking lot.


End file.
